benson
by olivia-benson1
Summary: Olivia is in an abusive relationship with her partner and Ed Tucker is the first to notice the signs.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia's house

**Olivia's pov:**

The guys at work know me pretty well, but they don't know what I go through at home.

I mean, I'm lying here in my bed wondering why I let things get this far, while waiting for the captain to answer the phone.

I just finished an argument with my boyfriend that ended with me hurting and with another bruise.

So like I said, before I'm lying here on the phone. the phone rings again. Then I finally hear him on the other side.

"Captain Cragen," he said

"It's Olivia. I won't be in today," I said hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Olivia, why?" he asked.

"I caught a bug. I'll be fine," I lied.

"Okay, just get back soon," he said.

"I will you. I'll let you get back to work," I said and hung up before I started to cry.

I called in because I hurt too much to be out on the streets running around working.

A/N one of my reviewers fixed some of my errors so I'd like to thank Liv Cassidy for doing so


	2. Chapter 2

The precinct

Nick's pov:

I had just asked fin where Olivia was when Cragen came out and said "Olivia wont be in today."

"Why and can I go check on her?" fin and I asked

"She says she caught a bug and she'll try to be in later. you two have a case. Vic's at mercy. Amanda my office" cap said

Amanda's pov:

"Cap I haven't done any thing wrong have I?" I asked

"I want you to check on Olivia after work if she don't make

it in later. She has never calls off. "

"Ok I will" I said

Mercy

Nick's pov:

"Svu you have a Vic for us?" fin asked

"yes right this way." the nurse said as she led us to a room

"I'm detective Amaro this is detective fin what is your name?" I asked showing her my badge

"My name is Katrina but you can call me kat." she said

"Ok Kat can you tell us what happened?" Fin asked

"I was walking past home from my friends birthday party. She's 10 and I'm 13 so I'm allowed to walk by my self ." Kat said starting to cry

"Ok so what happened next?" I said what happened next

"I was walking past an ally when he grabbed me from behind and forced me in to the ally then he pulled my pants down and forced me to have sex. When he was done he said that if I reported it that the cops wouldn't believe me." Kat said still crying

"Ok that's it for now here's my card if you think of anything else call." fin said

The precinct later that day

"We have no leads and it's one I'm going for lunch." I said

Olivia's house

Olivia's pov

I was making something to eat when he came in and slamed the door and I already knew I was in trouble.

"Are you making me something to eat?" he asked

"No I was making me a sandwich" I said before thinking and made it worse

"well why the hell not I want something in five or else!" he yelled right in my face

Yes sir I said knowing he liked being called that as I started to make him a sandwich then gave it tohim and he at it. Then it started.

"Why aren't you at work?" he asked pissed

"I took time off because I wasn't filling good this morning" I said

You where fine when I left this morning you cheating little whore. Who are you seeing?" he yelled as he started to hit me he continued to hit me. Then I fell to the floor and hit my head on the table.

The precinct

Fin's pov

Hey nick how's liv I asked

"She's fine got any leads" he says

"Not yet" I said

Tucker's pov

I just left Cragen's office to go interrogate amaro about something he did.

When Benson walked in an yelled "amaro we need to talk!" as she took off to one of the interrogation rooms

Fin looks at amaro and asked "what did you do to piss her off?"

Then amaro followed Olivia when I catch up I here him ask "what?"

What did you do?" she asked shuving a pice of paper at him

I gave you the beating you deserved. He said grabbing her arm roughly. Then I remembered the first time I saw the bruise on her wrist.

I was interagatin her for something and her sleev rose just enough that I could see it. I got up turnd the camera off and asked her about it she said she got it on the job.

Then I here her say no and I left the room

Fin's pov

Nick came out and said he was going to follow a lead then left

Then I see liv rubbing her arm and ask her if she's ok

"Yea I'm fine" she said sounding not to sure about it

"Ok Are you staying" I asked

"Yea just let me tell cap that I'm here" she said in the same tone.

A/N stay tuned to find out where tucker went and if Olivia tells him yet probably not


End file.
